The field of the disclosure relates generally to motors and, more specifically, to fan motor assemblies for use in forced air or air circulating systems.
Many known residential and commercial forced air, heating and air conditioning systems require air propulsion units. In addition to providing movement of air for heating and cooling systems, air propulsion units are often used in combination with condenser units or to supplement other heat transfer operations. Some known air propulsion units are motor driven fans. These fans may be, for example, a blower wheel type or a multi-bladed type. However, some known motors and/or their mounting components restrict entering and exiting air and produce aerodynamic losses that negatively affect the overall performance of the fan.